Simplify the following expression: ${-5t+1-4t}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${t}$ terms together: $ {-5t - 4t} + 1$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-9t} + 1$ The simplified expression is $-9t + 1$